The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 February 2015
08:43 Как жизнь,Бот? 08:51 Ну вот,поиграть в GTA 4 не получится. 08:54 Какой Ашот её скидывал... 08:43 Как жизнь,Бот? 08:51 Ну вот,поиграть в GTA 4 не получится. 08:54 Какой Ашот её скидывал... 09:34 <Нордлинг> Это чат? 09:49 + 08:43 Как жизнь,Бот? 08:51 Ну вот,поиграть в GTA 4 не получится. 08:54 Какой Ашот её скидывал... 09:34 <Нордлинг> Это чат? 09:49 + 10:04 <Чай Липтон> ТЛБ, с калькулятора пишешь? 10:04 - 10:05 <Чай Липтон> да уж видно, что минус 10:25 +- 10:36 Wut? 08:43 Как жизнь,Бот? 08:51 Ну вот,поиграть в GTA 4 не получится. 08:54 Какой Ашот её скидывал... 09:34 <Нордлинг> Это чат? 09:49 + 10:04 <Чай Липтон> ТЛБ, с калькулятора пишешь? 10:04 - 10:05 <Чай Липтон> да уж видно, что минус 10:25 +- 10:36 Wut? 10:41 +-+ 10:41 -+- 10:41 И так далее. 10:46 О,привет. 10:46 <Чай Липтон> вспомнил хохму про калькулятор 10:48 <Морозный> да я тоже вспомнил,ахахахахаххааххахахаха 10:49 <Морозный> :pokerface: 10:50 <Чай Липтон> АХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА 10:50 <Морозный> :omg: 10:50 <Морозный> это не смешно 10:50 Ха-ха. 10:50 <Морозный> :omg: 10:50 П*здец смешно. 10:50 <Морозный> :omg: 10:50 :omg: 10:51 <Морозный> :okay: 10:51 :troll: 10:51 <Чай Липтон> :ashot: 10:51 <Морозный> :okay: 10:52 <Чай Липтон> :boks: 10:52 "А ну,чики-брики и в дамки!". 10:53 <Чай Липтон> ЭТО БОЕВЫЕ СОРТИРЫ, МНЕ ПИСЕЦ 10:53 <Морозный> :wtf: 10:53 <Чай Липтон> :sortir: 10:54 <Морозный> :wtf: 10:54 What the fuck? 10:54 <Морозный> sortir 10:54 Я понял,что сортир. 10:54 Но боевой сортир... 10:55 <Морозный> стрелу мне в колено 10:55 <Морозный> боевой сортир! 10:55 Кирпич мне в рот,вот это поворот! 10:55 <Чай Липтон> Всё, что видел пердун-камикадзе перед смертью --- это теперь уже коричневое лицо псевдоэпично падающего имперца... 10:56 <Морозный> падающего имперца...????какого х? 10:56 Oh shit man... 10:57 <Чай Липтон> - Всем слабительное! - кричал Ульфрик. Резкая волна невиданной прежде силы превращала имперцев в редгардов... 10:58 <Морозный> несёт навозом и расизмом 10:59 <Чай Липтон> "Галмар, проверь солдат на запор!" 10:59 Несёт расизмом и дерьмом. 10:59 Что одно и тоже. 10:59 <Морозный> ко 10:59 Но ты продолжай. 11:00 <Чай Липтон> они не должны были пить столько кофя утром, снаряды должны лететь стабильно! 11:00 <Морозный> аххахахахахаххахахахаххахахахахаххахахахахахахахахаххаха 11:00 Ха-ха, 11:01 Ржунимогу. 11:01 <Чай Липтон> Их должно хватить на захват Солитьюда, или дайте им побольше салата! 11:01 <Морозный> ты ученик петросяна? 11:02 В общем. 11:02 Сжечь еретиков. 11:02 Кто согласен? 11:03 <Морозный> +-+ 11:03 <Морозный> 0_о 11:04 Что тебя так удивило? 11:04 <Морозный> ничего просто пишу шлак 11:05 <Морозный> в чате хоть раз было 20 человек? 11:05 Да. 11:05 <Морозный> 30? 11:05 Перед Новым годом. 11:05 30? 11:05 Захотел. 11:06 <Морозный> ещё есть вики на которой хоть 5 человек в чате есть 11:06 4. 11:06 Ты Бота посчитал. 11:06 <Морозный> не,я к примеру 11:07 <Морозный> я знаю что бот,я имел ввиду про др вики 11:07 Интересно,будут ли ещё выходить игры,где надо уничтожать мир,а не спасать. 11:07 Я уже задолбался спасать мир. 11:07 Скучно до тошноты. 11:07 <Морозный> оверлорд пример 11:07 Играл. 11:08 <Морозный> больше не знаю 11:08 Я тоже. 11:08 Хотя... 11:09 Скачаю-ка я Postal. 11:09 <Морозный> оверлорд райсинг хелл 11:14 Кстати. 11:14 Что-то Кайзера давно не видать. 11:17 всем привет 11:17 Willkommen. 11:18 есть кто шарит по Creative Kit? 11:18 Wut? 11:18 Creation, you mean. 11:18 По" Creative" -нет. 11:18 хех... ну да ) Creation... 11:18 Ja. 11:19 i have some trouble... i did ingame changing with console... create a light source and can't remove it now! can i remove it with Creation Kit? 11:20 Englich 11:20 <Морозный> СетБаррет шарит в Криэшоне...его спроси 11:21 Sprchen Sie Deutsch? 11:21 может в курсе, есть ли альтернатива creation kit? 11:21 Нет. 11:22 nicht ( 11:22 Лучше описал бы команду, которую вводил 11:22 Нету альтернативы. 11:22 Только вот этот Конструктор. 11:23 ну вообщем... консоль. команда player.placeatme 77761 10 (источник света 10 уровня) 11:23 убрать ее так же через консоль невозможно 11:25 можно загрузить сейв, но это пол беды... начал ковырять кит, там вроде это можно все сделать и убрать, и добавить новые источники там где угодно, но вопрос стоит как загрузить именно сейв игры, а не просто вытащить из базы игры 11:26 Nicht verstehen. 11:26 Ничем не могу помочь. 11:27 <Морозный> сетбаретт поможет напиши ему.... 11:22 nicht ( 11:22 Лучше описал бы команду, которую вводил 11:22 Нету альтернативы. 11:22 Только вот этот Конструктор. 11:23 ну вообщем... консоль. команда player.placeatme 77761 10 (источник света 10 уровня) 11:23 убрать ее так же через консоль невозможно 11:25 можно загрузить сейв, но это пол беды... начал ковырять кит, там вроде это можно все сделать и убрать, и добавить новые источники там где угодно, но вопрос стоит как загрузить именно сейв игры, а не просто вытащить из базы игры 11:26 Nicht verstehen. 11:26 Ничем не могу помочь. 11:27 <Морозный> сетбаретт поможет напиши ему.... 11:28 написал, молчит пока 11:28 Подождём-с. 11:28 Erwarten... 11:29 <Морозный> он как никак создатель крутых модов для ская... 11:29 Wehr/ 11:30 <Морозный> Риверхельм слышал?просто супер 11:32 в стиме РейМарин вписан как создатель 11:32 <Морозный> это тут причём? 11:32 ты написал про ривельхельм 11:33 <Морозный> а на русский его кто перевёл,и подправил текстуры для русской версии игры. 11:33 ааа... ну я не в курсе ) 11:36 <Морозный> Они с нигативом хотят мод сделать новый...Захват скелетами Вайтрана..я даже не знаю получится ли у них...Там же надо и сюжет прописать. 11:36 <Морозный> и озвучку сделать 11:37 Почти готово,кстати. 11:37 <Морозный> это будет скорее не мод а ДЛС 11:37 O ja,DLC. 11:38 <Морозный> ты серьёзно?Нигатив,я просил каджита сделать в этот мод,ну типо напарника,типо он за скелетов воюет,ты сделал его? 11:38 Нет,я сделал бородатого аргонианина. 11:40 <Морозный> будет круто 11:40 Ja. 11:41 <Морозный> Сетбаррет говорил что Главный скелета назвал Морозный,типо он обьеденил всех драугров и скелетов,и аргониан на восстание против Балгруфа 11:42 Да,а ещё сделал нового противника. 11:42 Ведьму Йол. 11:42 Хитрый противник. 11:43 <Морозный> Получается она за балгруфа? 11:43 Да. 11:43 Потому что Айрилет пойдёт на консервы. 11:44 Ещё я думаю сделать возможность,чтобы Дофагин стал ярлом. 11:44 Полноценным. 11:44 Налоги,ренты,еретиков на консервы. 11:45 И так далее. 11:45 <Морозный> Сетбаррет говорил о какой то ведьме ,я так понял это она,он её в броню соловья оденет,и даст заклинание бешенства.Ещё он говорил что её можно сжечь на костре в конце мода 11:46 <Морозный> чё прям ярлом? 11:46 <Морозный> нифига,интересно будет 11:46 Но я хотел пустить её на консервы и раздать эти консервы армии... 11:46 Бизнес. 11:46 Но ладно,пусть на костре. 11:47 <Морозный> так если же скелетам поможешь,то в городе будут драугры жить,разве нет? 11:47 Ну,а драугры будут есть консервы из человечины. 11:47 Логично. 11:48 <Морозный> В городу если за скелетов пройдёшь будут драугры жить.Да это круто.Как ты думаешь ТайронНико? 11:48 Хотя,нет. 11:48 Хай будет сожжение. 11:48 <Морозный> Как ты думаешь ТайронНико? 11:50 <Морозный> мог бы помочь в озвучке персонажей..... 11:50 Кстати,да,а то аргонианина озвучивать некому. 11:50 хм.. а че, интересно 11:51 Я буду озвучивать командира Драугров,Сет будет ещё кое-кого. 11:51 <Морозный> я морозного озвучу 11:52 <Морозный> и ребёнка,который будет возглавлять правый фронт 11:52 Нико,у тебя есть стим-аккаунт? 11:53 <Морозный> Тайрон Сет потом тебе скажет какие фразы ты должен озвучить,типо скарим для Аргониан 11:54 Так что с аккаунтом,Тайрон? 11:57 да я тут 11:57 отходил 11:58 есть конечно 11:58 Скажи ник,мы свяжемся,как подготовимся. 11:58 tyronniko 11:58 <Морозный> как никак все в стиме обитаем 11:59 Спасибо,мы свяжемся. 11:59 ок, пишите 12:00 <Морозный> А ты тайрон кого бы хотел в напарники?может ребёнка например...или 10 попрошаек 12:01 даже не знаю ) 12:01 Или аргонианина-бородача. 12:01 хехе 12:01 Выбор богатый. 12:02 всем здрасте 12:02 Здрасьте. 12:02 <Морозный> ты сейчас скажи,Сет тебе сделает любого. 12:02 <Морозный> привет 12:02 Хочешь помочь с модом,МорроН? 12:03 <Морозный> ты сейчас скажи,Сет тебе сделает любого.Ну тайрон 12:04 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:04 та даже не приходит в голову ничего ))) 12:04 Ладно,мне пора. 12:04 мож барышню какую ))0 12:04 Auf wiedersthen. 12:04 wiedersehen* 12:05 удачи ;) 12:05 <Морозный> ну а чё норм Тайрон..вообщем нигативу скажешь потом,он скоро придёт. 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:06 <Морозный> :facepalm: 12:04 Ладно,мне пора. 12:04 мож барышню какую ))0 12:04 Auf wiedersthen. 12:04 wiedersehen* 12:05 удачи ;) 12:05 <Морозный> ну а чё норм Тайрон..вообщем нигативу скажешь потом,он скоро придёт. 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:06 <Морозный> :facepalm: 12:44 <-Falcon-> Hello. 12:51 Шалом, Сокол. 12:55 все привет школота 12:04 wiedersehen* 12:05 удачи ;) 12:05 <Морозный> ну а чё норм Тайрон..вообщем нигативу скажешь потом,он скоро придёт. 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:06 <Морозный> :facepalm: 12:44 <-Falcon-> Hello. 12:51 Шалом, Сокол. 12:55 все привет школота 01:06 <Гаруст> Мда... 01:06 <-Falcon-> Да ему мозг ампутировали, не обращай внимания. 01:09 <Гаруст> Всё таки это случается слишком часто... 01:10 <-Falcon-> Согласен. 01:17 <Гаруст> Мило, пистолет из частей кальяна которое использует осколки метеорита... 12:05 <Морозный> привет ФАЛКОНН 12:06 <Морозный> :facepalm: 12:44 <-Falcon-> Hello. 12:51 Шалом, Сокол. 12:55 все привет школота 01:06 <Гаруст> Мда... 01:06 <-Falcon-> Да ему мозг ампутировали, не обращай внимания. 01:09 <Гаруст> Всё таки это случается слишком часто... 01:10 <-Falcon-> Согласен. 01:17 <Гаруст> Мило, пистолет из частей кальяна которое использует осколки метеорита... 02:54 Всем привет. 03:03 :O/ 03:04 :/o 03:05 :\o 03:07 <Йол> Привет всем) 03:08 Привет. 03:08 Привет ) 03:15 Gezz12 не видели? 03:16 Нет. 03:16 А кто это? 03:16 Один участник с шв 03:18 Если он с "ш вики", то почему ты его ищешь здесь? 03:23 Привет. 03:24 Люди, а я правильно сделал, что Люсии 1 Септим дал? 03:25 А чего так мало?) мог бы и подольше детёнку выдать на карманные расходы) 03:27 Нет, я просто проходил мимо однажды, а она сказала "У вас монетка не найдется?", ну я дал 03:27 Это равнозначно передаче бомжам одного септима. 03:27 А деньги в TES Skyrim бессконечны? 03:27 во всей игре? 03:28 Самое забавное то, что это спрашивает человек с ником Айзек. 03:16 Один участник с шв 03:18 Если он с "ш вики", то почему ты его ищешь здесь? 03:23 Привет. 03:24 Люди, а я правильно сделал, что Люсии 1 Септим дал? 03:25 А чего так мало?) мог бы и подольше детёнку выдать на карманные расходы) 03:27 Нет, я просто проходил мимо однажды, а она сказала "У вас монетка не найдется?", ну я дал 03:27 Это равнозначно передаче бомжам одного септима. 03:27 А деньги в TES Skyrim бессконечны? 03:27 во всей игре? 03:28 Самое забавное то, что это спрашивает человек с ником Айзек. 03:29 ) 03:29 Если бы я ей не дал септима 03:29 То она бы не стала разговаривать со мной 03:29 А значит, я бы не узнал её историю 03:30 1 септим-это ничто, да? 03:30 Просто дал монетку, а теперь жалею 03:31 Ещё бы. 03:31 Персонаж DS такой жлоб, что предпочитает пользоваться резаком вместо обычного оружия. 03:33 Да ладно 03:34 Я пошутил 03:35 Я знаю что спаунющиеся бандиты спаунятся бессконечно 03:35 А значит бессконечны и септимы 03:35 А значит, 1 септим это ничто 03:36 И да, я-жлоб 03:30 1 септим-это ничто, да? 03:30 Просто дал монетку, а теперь жалею 03:31 Ещё бы. 03:31 Персонаж DS такой жлоб, что предпочитает пользоваться резаком вместо обычного оружия. 03:33 Да ладно 03:34 Я пошутил 03:35 Я знаю что спаунющиеся бандиты спаунятся бессконечно 03:35 А значит бессконечны и септимы 03:35 А значит, 1 септим это ничто 03:36 И да, я-жлоб 05:43 <Чай Липтон> ее здесь не было? 05:44 <Чай Липтон> три катки подряд... 05:43 <Чай Липтон> ее здесь не было? 05:44 <Чай Липтон> три катки подряд... 05:54 <Чай Липтон> сап 05:59 <Чай Липтон> 10:57] <Чай Липтон> - Всем слабительное! - кричал Ульфрик. Резкая волна невиданной прежде силы превращала имперцев в редгардов... 05:59 <Чай Липтон> 06:09 <Чай Липтон> НУ Ё! 06:09 <Чай Липтон> чо Шео ушел 06:09 <Чай Липтон> для него искал же 06:09 Бывает. 06:11 <Чай Липтон> https://vk.com/rammstein.live второй ремикс Ich Will в аудиозаписях группы мой голос напоминают, ё-моё 06:11 <Чай Липтон> но я не это искал. 06:12 Ах,сколько мяса на сервере. 05:44 <Чай Липтон> три катки подряд... 05:54 <Чай Липтон> сап 05:59 <Чай Липтон> 10:57] <Чай Липтон> - Всем слабительное! - кричал Ульфрик. Резкая волна невиданной прежде силы превращала имперцев в редгардов... 05:59 <Чай Липтон> 06:09 <Чай Липтон> НУ Ё! 06:09 <Чай Липтон> чо Шео ушел 06:09 <Чай Липтон> для него искал же 06:09 Бывает. 06:11 <Чай Липтон> https://vk.com/rammstein.live второй ремикс Ich Will в аудиозаписях группы мой голос напоминают, ё-моё 06:11 <Чай Липтон> но я не это искал. 06:12 Ах,сколько мяса на сервере. 07:47 Мля,уже книгу не скачать бесплатно. 07:48 Дожили. 07:47 Мля,уже книгу не скачать бесплатно. 07:48 Дожили. 2015 02 12